Lost in the Memory
by Fany1404
Summary: Quinn Fabray, lived in a small two levels apartment in New York suddenly have a new neighbor. Sam Evans, the name of the new neighbor. He returned to New York after 10 years living in London. He returned for one reason, to forget someone-a friend, neighbor and the girl he loves, who will marry his best friend. Will Sam forget her? Will everything change?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first english fic, so I'm still learning and I'm so sorry if you find some grammatical errors. I hope you can understand because english is not my native language. This fic is based on a local novel in my country called Winter in Tokyo and I thought it was really good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Winter in Tokyo.**

**Read, enjoy and review! :) x**

* * *

He sipped his drink slowly and looked out the window. Snow began to fall again. He stood there for a moment, watching the snowflakes falling outside. Something is missing. He knew there was something is missing. Only he did not know what is missing. If that's something missing is important or not. He took a deep breath. Well… maybe not something important.

He turned his back to the window and looked around the room. The hall began to bustle. Everyone looks so happy, smiling, laughing and talking each other. Just at that moment he saw her. The girl had entered the room. His eyes did not blink as he watched her. Strange ... He realized can't take his eyes off that girl.

He saw her taking a drink from the white-clothed round tables while having a conversation with someone sitting next to her, then she lifted her face and looked across the room. Right at him his eyes. Their eyes met, and time seemed to stop.

Strange. His brain said he does not know that girl. He was sure he doesn't know that person. But why his heart seems to say otherwise? Why did his heart say to him that he missed her?

**A/N: This is the prologue. What do you think? Don't worry I'll post the first chapter as soon as possible. Any review and comment would be very much appreciated! :) x**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This the first chapter and this is also my first English fic. I'm sorry if you find some grammatical errors or typo. I hope you can understand because English is not my native language. Anyways, this story is based on a local novel on my country. I changed some many details, plot and twist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Winter in Tokyo.**

**Read, enjoy and review! :) x**

* * *

Winter has arrived in the New York City. The wind is blowing quite hard tonight. Quinn Fabray is walking down the street and made her way to the apartment building East Harlem. She shivered as the cold began entering to her thick jacket and sweater.

"Hey!" A voice called behind her. Quinn jumped and turns around. Her green eyes stared at a woman around her age with a long brunette hair who was standing beside her. Quinn recognizes her as Rachel Berry, her neighbors who live in the apartment downstairs. Quinn sighs of relief.

"Rachel," Quinn sighed as she holds her chest. "You are scaring me to death."

"All right, I'm sorry. Come on, hurry. I am almost frozen," Rachel replied as she grabs Quinn's arm. "It seems you bring a lot of stuff. You bring a book again today?"

Quinn pulled out two books from her oversized handbag. Both of them are famous classic books. "Two new books are coming today, so I was the first one to read it." Quinn smiled.

Quinn worked in a public library located in Manhattan and she loved her job. Since she was kid, reading is her hobbies and her dream was working in the library, where she could read a lot of books without being interrupted, without spending a money.

"You want to read it, Rach?" Quinn asked Rachel who stared at the books with a frown. "I'll lend you when I'm done."

Rachel raised her eyebrows and glared toward Quinn. "You know I don't like reading books. My brain is that just simple. I can only understand comics."

Quinn laughed and changing the subject. "Today you get home late."

Rachel nodded. "I know, I have an appointment with a friend," she responded. "Oh my God, Puck must be starving right now. He's been calling me since last time and asked me when I got home. He's very fussy."

A few minutes later they arrived at the front of their apartment building. Actually, the building that touted as the apartment building is not really like an apartment in the thoughts of most people. The building is only an old building with two levels. Each floor has two apartments opposite. There is no elevator, only the stairs that are not too wide.

On the first floor, apartment 101 is occupied by an old couple, Mr. Schuester and his wife Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester, which is also the owner of the building. The apartment across them, apartment 102 is occupied by a couple, Rachel Berry and her fiancé Noah Puckerman. Rachel Berry is 22 years old same age as Quinn and worked as a singer in the café while her fiancé Puck worked as a real estate agent.

Quinn herself occupied apartment 202 on the second floor. Apartment 201 is currently empty. When Quinn first moved into this building three years ago, apartment 201 is occupied by a young architect about a year and a month before he decided to move to another country.

Although the building is old, the condition of the building is still good. The room is quite spacious compared to other apartment in general, appropriate facilities and the rates are cheap. It is impossible to find an apartment like that in New York City.

Each apartment has the same setup: kitchen, living room, balcony that has a function as a place for hanging clothes, one bathroom with water heater and two bedrooms. Apartment 101 and 201 have balconies that facing to the north side, while apartment 102 and 202 have balconies that facing to the south side. Furthermore all residents in the apartment are very nice and friendly. Quinn considers them like her family.

When they arrived at the apartment 102, Rachel turned to Quinn. "Hey, do you know the new resident of apartment 201 is coming?"

Quinn's eyes widened. "Really?"

Rachel nodded. "I've never seen him but Puck saw him this morning."

"A guy?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded again. "Puck said, that guy came alone and made his way directly into apartment 201 and he's not coming out since then. Strange isn't it?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Isn't Puck goes to work this morning? How could he know it that guy coming out or not?"

Rachel shook her head and shrugged. "Puck did go to work this morning, but Mrs. P was here at that time," Rachel said referring to Mrs. Pillsbury who lives across from her apartment. "Mrs. P also knew there is a guy who got into apartment 201 this morning and throughout the day that guy didn't come out until now."

"Really?" Quinn muttered thoughtfully. "Maybe Mr. Schue knows who rented the apartment."

"I guess not," Rachel said. "Mrs. P said, at the beginning a person came to see the apartment and handle the entire subject of the apartment is not this guy. Maybe he used an agent or something like that."

"Oh…"

Rachel took a key from her purse and smiled. "Alright, I have to get in and feed my fiancé. Good night, Barbie."

"Good night Rach." Quinn waved and made her way to her apartment.

When she reaches her apartment, Quinn stopped then turned and looked at the apartment 201. She raised her eyebrows. She did not hear anything from inside. Is that right there is a person who rented this apartment? Why is there is no sound? There is absolutely no sign that there is a person inside.

Suddenly a horrible thought came from her mind. What if that person sick? Quinn quickly shook her head to get rid of that thought. Maybe that person is not at home. It could be that person comes out when Mrs. P didn't know.

But still there is a possibility that the person didn't come out since the morning. What if that person is sick and too weak to get out of bed? What if that person doesn't have anyone to for help? What if that person suffering from heart disease and being in pain? What if he fainted in there? What if he is dying?!

Quinn is thinking about that possibility. Then she tapped softly her head covered with white beanie. Ah, maybe not. Don't think bad. Since she was kidding her imagination is great because too many reading books. Perhaps she should be fantasy author. But…

Quinn took a step forward to the apartment 201 with hesitation and took a deep breath. She pressed her right ear to the door carefully. Silent. She turned her head and this time her left ear pressed the door. Still silent. Then…

Quinn was busy pondering what to do when the door suddenly swung open, making her head that still pressed the door lose the back and her body fell forward. She screamed before falling and sat on the cold stone floor.

"Ouch… my head… ouch… my butt…" Quinn groaned.

Two or three seconds later, Quinn snapped back and looked up. Her eyes widened in shock, a tall guy standing in the door of apartment 201. First, Quinn couldn't see clearly the guy standing there because the part of the apartment is dark. However then she could see more clearly when the guy stepped forward and the lights on illuminated the corridor.

The tall guy is standing there and looks messy. His blonde hair messy, blue sweater and jeans he wore also looks shabby. Quinn can't guess what age that guy because of his looks very messy and it seems like he hasn't shaved today. Quinn also couldn't guess what that guy was thinking. Surprised? Wonder? Angry?

A few moments later the guy said. "Are you okay?"

Before Quinn could answer, suddenly the surrounding becomes noisy.

Q&S

Sam Evans woke up with a headache and a stiff body. The first thing he realized is his room is dark. He glanced outside through the window. The sky was dark outside. It's night? What time is it? He groaned and closed his eyes for a moment. He was exhausted. His body refused to move. Flights from London to New York is draining his energy and makes him jet-lag.

His throat is dry. He has to drink before his body becomes dehydrated. When was the last time he drank? He doesn't remember. Maybe while on the plane. Sam forced himself up and made his way out from his room.

He is thirsty and realized his stomach is starving. He remembered the last time he had only eaten a little on the plane. No wonder now he is starving. Sam made his way to the kitchen as he heard a rustle outside. He turned back and saw a dark shadow reflected through the gap of the door. He raised his eyebrow. There is a person outside the door. The shadow under the gap is moving. He walked into the door and pressed his ear.

There is no sound, but obviously there is a person standing out there. His hand lifted to the door and with one swift, he opens the door. The door hit something and followed by the scream of a girl.

Sam opened the door and blinked. He saw a girl with long blonde hair fell on the floor in front of him whimpering softly. It looks like the door makes her fall and it is definitely the girl who screamed earlier. Suddenly she looked up and stared at Sam. The girl's eyes widen in shock.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

He couldn't hear her answer, because suddenly his surroundings becomes noisy.

"What is it? What happened?"

"What's that noise?"

"Who is screaming?"

"Is that thief? Omg thief!"

"Quinn? Is that you?"

"Quinn?"

"Puck! Let's go upstairs!"

"Where's my baseball bat?"

"Put on your jacket first."

"My jacket?"

"You stay here."

"Be careful!"

In the blink of an eye, three people are popping up in front of Sam. Sam could only blink and looked at the two guys and one girl who stormed the narrow corridor on the second floor. They stared at him in surprised. Besides the girl who was sitting on the floor, there was a Mohawk guy carrying a baseball bat, a girl with long brunette hair and a man in the middle of 40s age.

"Quinn, what happened?" The brunette girl yelled as she approached the girl sitting on the floor. "Are you okay?"

The girl was called Quinn stared for a moment, then quickly replied. "Rachel, that's all right. I'm fine."

The Mohawk guy helped Quinn up with his left hand, while the other hand still gripping a baseball bat tightly. He stared at Sam. "Who are you? Quinn, what did he do to you?"

Sam surprised. Well, wait a minute… What did I do? Wait…

"Calm down, Puck," A man in the middle of 40s age is standing next to the Mohawk guy. The man looked at Sam with narrowed eyes, then said shortly, "Please introduce yourself, young man."

Sam swallowed. His throat was sore and he remembered he hadn't drank. He cleared his throat for a moment, then said simply, "My name is Sam Evans and I just moved into this apartment."

"Oh? The new guy?" The Mohawk guy asked who had called Puck. "This morning, I saw you coming."

Sam saw a baseball bat that had been held up is now derived. He said, "I just arrived in New York this morning. Because exhausted I fell asleep once I got here. I'm sorry I didn't have time to introduce myself earlier."

"I told you, the new guy didn't come out since morning," A brunette hair girl said. She asked again with a suspicious tone, "So since morning, you were only sleeping inside?"

"Right." Sam responded.

"Then, what happened here?" The man asked, looking at Sam and Quinn alternately.

Sam attention redirected to Quinn who looks awkward. She shrugged awkwardly, "Mr. Schue… It's… um… that's… I mean, I'm just worried."

She looked around and realized the people there are still waiting for her explanation, so she continued, "I heard from Rachel," she stared at the brunette girl briefly, "There is a person who occupied apartment 201 and didn't come out since morning. And I didn't hear any sounds from the inside. So I thought…" Her voice growing soft and she smiled awkwardly. "… Maybe he was sick, or, uh... fainted"

Sam is trying not to smile to hear her explanation.

"Then when I was trying to hear a voice inside through the door. This guy- uh, Sam suddenly opened the door and makes me surprised. And I fell." Quinn cleared her throat at the end of her explanation. "That's all."

"My goodness Quinn, you make us shocked earlier." A brunette hair girl named Rachel said.

"I'm sorry." Quinn muttered softly.

"Let us introduce ourselves," Puck said looking at Sam. "I'm Noah Puckerman, just call me Puck. And this is my fiancée, Rachel Berry." He pointed to a brunette hair girl who smiled at Sam.

"We live in apartment 102 downstairs." Rachel added. Sam replied with a smile.

"These people usually called me Mr. Schue, I'm the owner of this building." The man introduced himself with a grin. "I live in apartment 101 with my wife."

After that all the eyes now on Quinn who remained silent. Quinn realized and introduces herself and said with a little stutter. "My name is Quinn Fabray. Nice to meet you. I… uh… I'm sorry about what… what happened earlier."

Sam smiled. "Don't worry about it. I also want to apologize for surprising you."

"Welcome to the apartment, Sam," Mr. Schue said as he patted Sam shoulder. "If you need help, don't hesitate to say it."

* * *

**A/N: So here's the first chapter! What do you think? Should I continue or leave it? Any review or comment would be very much appreciated! :) x**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is the second chapter of my story. I'm so sorry if you find any grammatical errors, I hope you can understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Winter in Tokyo.**

**Read, enjoy and review! :) x**

* * *

Quinn is standing in the corridor on the second floor library where she worked in, Quinn holds a paper cup containing a hot coffee while the other hand holding a phone that's attached to her ear.

"Yes daddy, I'll be home on Christmas." She said on the phone, looking at the window outside.

"You'll stay here until the New Year, don't you?" Her father's deep voice heard on the phone.

"Of course," Quinn said slowly sipping her coffee.

After convincing her father that she would spend the New Year in Lima, Ohio. Quinn closes the phone and pocketed it. Just when she was about to sip her coffee, her phone vibrates. She took it out and saw the caller ID on the screen.

"Hey Puck! What's up?" Quinn greeted on the phone.

"Hey Quinn, do you have time tonight?" Puck's voice heard on the phone.

"Is there anything going on tonight?"

"Me, Rach and Sam are going to grab some drink," He explained. "Just a little party to welcome our new neighbor. Before that we would have a dinner together at Mr. and Mrs. Schuester."

Hearing Sam Evans name, her mind is immediately drifted to an incident last night and suddenly her cheeks feel hot. She closed her eyes, trying to block out that shame memories. Gosh! The new neighbor certainly considered herself as a psycho stalker.

"Quinn?"

Her thoughts were shattered and Quinn tried to focus on the conversation. "Yes? Sorry, what did you say?"

"So are you coming?"

"I'm sorry but I can't come," She said after thinking for a moment. "My colleague is throwing a party to celebrate her birthday and she invited me to go karaoke. I'd promised I'd come."

"Oh…"

"Well I have to go back to work now," Quinn said. "Maybe I'll come next time. I'm sorry. Thanks for inviting by the way." After that, she hung up the phone and threw her coffee cup into the trash can nearby.

Q&S

Quinn shivered. White steam comes out of her mouth every time she exhales. She glanced at her watch. It's almost midnight. Apparently she and her colleagues have been singing for hours at the karaoke center. She cleared her throat. Her throat is sick from too much singing. When she was busy singing, she didn't feel tired, but now her body is sore and her eyes are heavy. She just wanted to get home and sleep.

As she walked down the street toward her apartment building she started humming. The street is quiet and only illuminated by the dim streetlights. Then she heard a sound. The sound of footsteps behind her. Quinn gasped slowly and swallowed. Perhaps she is misheard. Quinn keeps walking even faster and right! There is someone behind her.

Footsteps behind her also came faster and faster. Felon? Quinn thought frantically. Drunks? A rapist? Dear God, please protect me. Quinn immediately prayed silently. Or may-maybe? A stalker? This is not the first time Quinn being followed. This experience makes her trauma.

That's it! Her apartment building is near. Quinn sighs of relief. She almost runs but her legs are too tired to move even faster. Suddenly…

"Hey…" A voice said behind her and Quinn felt someone tapped her shoulder. Her panic exploded. She turned around and swung her purse toward him. She also didn't forget to scream.

"Wait... wait… It's me! It's me!"

Quinn stopped and glared ferociously toward him who raised both his hands to the front of his face to protect himself. Slowly the guy lowered his hands so Quinn could see his face clearly.

"Sam?" Quinn said in a choked voice. Her eyes widened. "God, why did you skulk like that? You're scaring me!"

Sam Evans looks different today. His appearance was neater than yesterday. And he had shaved, Quinn realized Sam was still young maybe around her age. His face is charming.

Sam put his hands into his jacket pocket. He replied and stared Keiko with a shocked face. "I didn't skulk. Did I call you? Instead you immediately hit me with your bag." Sam said, Quinn feels hot in her face because of embarrassment.

Sam pulled out one of his hands and pointed to Quinn purse. "I think you can lower your bag." Sam smiled.

Quinn realized her hand still gripping her purse tightly. Quinn was sure her face had turned red. She quickly lowered her hands and said with a stutter, "But indeed you act like a skulk. You know…"

Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she turned around and walked into the apartment building leaves Sam who laughed softly.

"Wait for me," Sam said and followed Quinn.

"You think that is funny?" Quinn asked as she raised her eyebrows. "You're scaring me to death. I thought you were robbers. Or a stalker. Or… something like that."

"Stalker?"

Quinn hesitated. "Yes? So what? By the way, you've been drinking with Puck and Rachel, right?"

"Right." Sam replied. He knew Quinn was change the topic but he doesn't want to complicate with it even though he wanted to know the reason behind it.

"I'm sorry I can't come." Quinn said.

"It's okay, Puck said you were celebrating your colleague's birthday."

"Mm," Quinn muttered. "Then why don't you three go home together?"

Sam shrugged. "It looks like they have other plans with their friends."

Quinn nodded. Rachel and Puck are often gathered with their friends every weekend. They will not be home before midnight.

They walked along in silence for a few seconds. Then Sam broke the silence, "I think New York has changed a lot."

Quinn glanced with raised eyebrows. Sam smiled as he saw his neighbor staring at him with a wonder looks. "My family moved to London more than ten years ago," He explained. "This is the first time I went back to New York since we moved."

"Oh… No wonder your accent a little bit different."

They arrived at the apartment building and walked upstairs, when Quinn was about to open her apartment door, she turned around to Sam. "Is your shoulder sick?"

Sam moves his shoulders for a moment and smiled. "I don't feel any pain," He said cheerfully. "I will not be crippled even you hit me with your heavy bag, What's in it? Stone?"

Quinn smiled shyly and pulled out a thick book from her purse. Sam raised his eyebrows. "Oh Les Misérables." Sam said.

"You know this book?" Quinn said surprised. Not many people know and read classic literature.

Sam took the book out of Quinn hands and turned the pages. "I've read it." He answered.

"Did you read the original version?" Quinn asked amazed.

"What? Haha of course not! I've read the book which has been translated into English. I can't speak French." Sam returned the book to Quinn.

Quinn laughed. Then Sam looked straight into her green eyes and said, "You're an attractive girl, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn's eyes widened staring at the guy in front of her. Surely she is misheard. Sam said what? She's an attractive girl? Attractive in what sense?

Afterwards Sam tilts his head and frowning. "It seems like I've ever seen you before," He muttered.

Immediately Quinn's facial expression changed and she smiled knowingly. "Aah… I know what you mean."

"What?"

"I think I've seen you before," Quinn repeated then turned to Sam. "This is the thousand times I heard that phrase. Surely the person you mean is Frannie."

Sam raised his eyebrows not understand. "Frannie?"

"Frannie she is a famous model here. You must have seen her in magazines and television." Quinn said.

Sam laughed. "You mean your face like a famous model?" Sam asked, amused.

"What? No, no!" Quinn laughed. "Frannie is my twin. People often incorrectly recognized me as Frannie. Drunks who had followed me too."

"Oh? You have a twin sister? Sam muttered surprised, then he paused for a moment and added, "What do you mean by a drunk who followed you?"

Quinn face flushed. She replied stuttered. "It was a long time ago, he recognized me as Frannie but the truth I'm not Frannie," Quinn explained. "But everything was fine."

Sam didn't say anything, as if he was thinking and he said quietly. "So you have a twin sister?"

Quinn nodded. "Yup, she was born five minutes earlier than me. Our faces are exactly the same, only our hairstyle is different. She's a little shorter than me. We live together here until she moved abroad summer last year because of her job," She said without being asked.

She is too often answering questions from people who have incorrectly recognized her as Frannie. Because already know the questions that always asked, now she tends to just say everything before it was asked.

"Oh, before you ask, no we can't communicate telepathically or something like that, even though we were close. Sometimes I can feel what she feels and vice versa. Just like that. We are not psychic and one thing I didn't choose to be a model because I didn't want to be a model."

Sam smiled hearing her explanation. His back leaning against the door and he put his hands in his jacket pocket. Then he laughed, "So you're not psychic and you don't want to be a model. Anything else that I should know?"

Quinn stared at the guy in front of her. Confused. Then her face blushed, "Nothing. I'm so sorry for talking too much." Quinn shivered and realized they were too long standing outside. "Well, good night."

Sam smiled. "Good night."

* * *

**A/N: That's for the second chapter. What do you think? I'm so sorry if this chapter was short :( I'll promise the next chapter would be longer than this. Any review or comment would be very much appreciated! :) x**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the third chapter of my story. I'm sorry if you find a grammatical error, I hope you understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Winter in Tokyo.**

**Read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

"He said that you're an attractive girl?" Rachel confirmed once again.

"Yes," Quinn answered. She frowned and bit her lips. "Rach, in your opinion what does it mean?"

They both were in one of the cafes located on Fifth Avenue. The café was pretty crowded because it was Sunday and many people gathered. Such as like a regular customers, some of those people who take a break after a busy shopping for Christmas which is only three weeks away.

Since the beginning of December, the shops along the streets and shopping center in New York are already starting to put up the Christmas decorations. Also the Christmas song was playing everywhere.

"I think he didn't mean anything." Rachel replied as she shrugged.

"Really?"

"Of course. You don't have to be worried," Rachel said. "Painter is like to act weird."

"He is a painter?" Quinn asked.

Yesterday she forgot to ask what his job is, but Sam Evans doesn't look like a painter. Well, of course, Quinn had never met with any painter, so she wasn't sure. She felt Sam's job is more suitable to be a…. a… I don't know. Painter's usually sloppy, messy hair, shabby and…

Wait... Isn't that Sam Evans appearance when Quinn first met him? Quinn remembered a standing figure Sam in the doorway. With an appearance that looked like a mess, Sam is looked like a painter in Quinn thoughts.

"Who? Sam Evans?" Rachel interrupted Quinn daydreaming. "No, no, he's a photographer. He said so."

Quinn immediately stopped her imagination that wandering everywhere. "But you said he was a painter."

Rachel shook his head. "No. I mean is an artist. You know painter and photographer is an artist isn't it?"

Quinn opened her mouth deny but she stopped it. Sometimes what is Rachel said are difficult to understand. "I suppose so…"

"I wonder why he suddenly came to New York," Rachel said. "He was very famous in the United Kingdom, you know? Even in here, he's been offered with a lot of jobs but he said he didn't want to work for a while. He's going on vacation."

Quinn stared Rachel in amazed. "How did you know that?"

Rachel just shrugged and amazed. "I'm smart to combine the information that I received."

"Finn!"

Quinn head turned toward the sound and her eyes fixed on a teenage girl with red dyed hair were waving to a boy who was sitting at a table not too far from Quinn. The boy that called Finn was waved back.

"Sorry you have to wait." Quinn heard that girl said again and her friend nodded her head.

"I can see you still remember that guy." Rachel blurted out suddenly.

"Who?"

"Who else? Of course your first love Finn Hudson isn't it?"

Quinn looked down and stared at the steam from her cup of coffee. Rachel folded her arms on the table. "Do you think that boy is Finn that are you looking for?"

Quinn laughed. "Gosh, Rachel! Of course not. That boy is still a teenager. Maybe he's only fifteen years old."

Rachel smiled. "You're wonderful, Quinn. Still waiting for your first love even after many years."

"I didn't wait…" Quinn said.

Rachel smirked. "Your head is spinning so fast almost off when you heard someone calling the name Finn."

Quinn looked down and stirs her coffee. "I am wondering, are you still recognizing him? However it's been ten years. Face can change, you know? What if you pass him on the street and you don't recognize him?"

Quinn just shrugged, then she looked out the window looking at a row of bare trees on the street. She still remembered the memory ten years ago very clearly. That's when she first met a boy with blue beanie and a friendly smile that made her heart beating. Finn Hudson. Her first love.

_Winter ten years ago… After school, Quinn waited Frannie besides the school building while digging snow on the ground with a stick. Frannie must complete the punishment from the teacher because she fought with one of the students in the class this morning. Quinn had forgotten the name of that annoying girl, but that's clearly that girl who started the fight._

_If Quinn is not mistaken that annoying girl name is Kitty. She grabbed Quinn necklace that was a gift from her grandma and threw it out the window. Quinn already knew Kitty is envy of her since Quinn showed a silver necklace with a pendant 'Quinn.' Frannie also had one, of course with a pendant 'Frannie.' _

_Kitty wanted to borrow the necklace but Quinn didn't allow her. How could she allow that evil kid wearing her precious necklace? But Kitty grabbed the necklace and threw it out. She said it was an accident, but of course only the blind and deaf people trust her._

_Frannie basic attitude that is very easy to get angry, started attacking Kitty directly. At that moment the teacher came in and saw Frannie was grabbing Kitty's hair._

_With a sullen plastered on her face, Quinn tried to hold the tears. She blew her hands occasionally because she forgot to wear gloves and feel cold. Quinn kept looking her necklace through the piles of snow on the ground. Grandma would be mad if she lost her necklace._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Quinn head turned around toward the voice. There is a boy standing behind her with a blue beanie on his head. He must be older than Quinn. He looks like a middle school student. Her senior? She didn't know, Quinn had never seen him before._

_"What are you doing?" The boy asked again. _

_Quinn hesitated, then muttered softly. "Looking for something."_

_The boy walked closer. "Looking for what?" _

_"Necklace." Quinn replied softly._

_Because not hear the reply, Quinn looked up and saw him looked for something. Quinn kept focusing her mind and still looked the ground around her feet. Then she heard the boy exclaimed, "Your name is Quinn?"_

_Quinn looked at him in surprise and nodded. "Yes."_

_The boy was grinning and raised something shiny in his right hand. "Found it!"_

_"Really?" Quinn jumped up and ran to the boy._

_The boy handed her necklace with a pendant named 'Quinn' to Quinn. "Take care. Don't lose it again, okay?" He said friendly, smiling._

_Quinn looked up with a smile plastered on her face. She was about to open her mouth to thank him, but the boy walked to the field and waved. Quinn glanced in the same direction and saw a bunch of teenagers standing there, all of them are boys. They look like a middle school student._

_Once the boy was gone, Frannie ran toward Quinn. Quinn quickly pulled her close. She knew Frannie knows many people. Perhaps she knew who that boy and she did. Frannie said he is Finn Hudson, a middle school student. _

_Finn and his four friends used to attend the same elementary school as Quinn, after graduation they moved to another school. That day Finn Hudson and his friends came to their old school to meet with their former teachers. Since that day Quinn never meets Finn Hudson again._

Q&S_  
_

"Have you called your mom?"

Sam switches his attention from the camera and looked at the man in his forties standing next to him. Sam smiled vaguely and shook his head.

Scott Evans sighed looking at his nephew that didn't seem concerned. Sam has lived in London over ten years and never returned to New York. As far as his Uncle know, Sam Evans life in London is very good. Sam has become one of the famous professional photographers. Because of that he was a little surprised when Sam called him a week ago he'd be back living in New York.

But his nephew didn't want to live in a luxury apartment located in the central of Manhattan. Instead he rented a small apartment in the suburbs. Scott Evans had asked her sister or Sam's mom about what Sam really wants because Sam doesn't want to explain. Sam's mother can't help much because after arriving in New York, Sam hasn't called his family in London.

"What if your mom worries about your condition?" Scott Evans tried to persuade his nephew. "You didn't tell her where you live, what are you doing and how are you…."

"Mom has no reason to be worried. I told her I came here for a vacation. Isn't Uncle Scott also told mom that Uncle saw me arrive in New York safely," Sam said.

"We don't have to tell mom about the rest." Sam picked up his camera and looked around, trying to find an interesting object to be captured.

Seeing his Uncle frowned, Sam chuckled and said. "Mom just needs to know that I've arrived in New York safely. Just that. Uncle is prohibited to report any news to her. I can take care of myself. And if Uncle Scott wants to know how I was doing now, I am pretty good. Nothing to worry about."

Scott Evans looked at his nephew. "Take it," He said. "This is the new phone."

Sam took it and raised his eyebrows. "For me? So Uncle can badger me every day and report to mom?"

Scott Evans sighed and smiled. "I will not say anything to your mother and I will not badger you. You will not often receive my calls. Maybe just occasionally, when I feel I need to check whether you're alive or not."

Sam put the phone to his pocket and smiled. "Thank you, Uncle."

"Then, I have to go."

When his Uncle turned around and started walking, Sam exclaimed. "Uncle! Where are you going?"

"Go play badminton with friends. I know you don't like badminton, so I didn't ask you."

Sam stared at his Uncle for a moment, then turned around and walked toward the opposite. He walked along the Fifth Avenue while looking for an inspiration. Occasionally he captured some objects that he considered attractive. Suddenly he stopped walking. His camera caught a figure of a girl. Sam looked up from the camera to see it with his own eyes, as he doesn't believe his camera.

The girl is sitting in one of the cafes that lined the street. She sat on the corner near a glass window. The girl looked down at the book. Apparently she was reading, but Sam noticed her eyes weren't moving. Her view is directed to the book, but her attention wasn't devoted to it. It looks like she was daydreaming.

Unconsciously a smile appeared on Sam's face. No doubt, that girl is Quinn Fabray, his neighbor. And no doubt, Quinn was daydreaming. She must have been daydreaming because she didn't realize Sam has been standing beside her, only separated by a large glass window. Sam found himself staring at Quinn and suddenly wondered what she was thinking.

Sam lifted his camera and captured her. Quinn was still unmoved, busy with her own mind and didn't realize that Sam captured her. She also didn't realize that Sam stared at her.

Sam didn't know how long he's been staring at Quinn, but sure it's not long enough. He woke up from his eyes when Quinn realized from her daydreaming. She grabbed her jacket and stood up. Sam stepped forward and knocked the glass window. Quinn heard the knocking and turned around.

Sam noticed her eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows when her eyes met with Sam. Sam smiled and waved. Then her face expression changed when she recognized who greeted her from a glass window and she smiled back.

Q&S

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked when she was out of the café and went to Sam. She had been surprised to see Sam knocked the window. She didn't expect to meet by chance with her new neighbor, but this is a pleasant surprise.

Sam lifted his camera. "Looking for inspiration." He replied.

Quinn nodded. "Rachel said that you're a photographer. What kind of photographer? Fashion?"

Sam shook his head quickly. "No," He said. "I guess I'm not talented in that field. Do you ever hear the term street photography? That's my field. I capture anything that I thought was attractive or interesting for me. Sometimes I also liked doing some fine art and landscape photography. Even though I think I still have a lot of shortcomings in both fields."

Quinn wasn't familiar with the terms that Sam said, but perhaps she could find some clue about photography books in the library.

Sam moved his head toward the café beside them and asked, "Why do you sit alone there?"

"I was with Rachel earlier. She asked me to accompany her to shop for Christmas. Then he had to go back to the café to work," Quinn explained. "Where are you going?"

Sam shrugged and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Me? I want to go to the grocery." Quinn replied. "The stock in home was gone."

"Then I'm coming with you." Sam answered.

"For what?"

"Because I have nothing to do. Why? You have a plan with your friend?

"No," Quinn said. Then she stared at Sam who still waiting for her answer. "Fine, you come with me."

Smile plastered on Sam face. "What about we go to the famous Times Square?"

"Why?"

"I want to go there and have a look. It must have been a lot has changed since that last time I saw it."

"But you can go there by yourself," Quinn muttered. "Why should I have to accompany you?"

Sam grinned. "I'm afraid of getting lost."

"What?" Quinn sure she was misheard.

"It's been a long time since I haven't returned to New York. I almost didn't recognize the streets are now."

Quinn didn't know what to say. She just stared at Sam, trying to see if he was joking or serious. Finally she gives up and sighed, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

**A/N: That's for the third chapter? What do you think? We'll get some Fabrevans interaction in the next chapter. Stay tuned! Any review or comment would be very appreciated! Let me know whether you like this story or not :) x**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is the fourth chapter of my story! I'm sorry if you find any grammatical errors. I hope you can understand :) anyway thank you for your reviews. I really really love to read it one by one ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Winter in Tokyo.**

**Read, enjoy and review! :) x**

* * *

"Mmm what should I eat tonight?" Quinn muttered to herself. She stood facing the grocery shelf, tapping her chin with her forefinger. "Spaghetti? Or curry? Mmm…"

Sam which has the task of pushing a trolley approached her and stopped behind her. "Curry," He said as he handed Quinn a carton of curry. "I'm fed up with western food. We eat Japanese food tonight."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "We?" Quinn repeated while moving her hand to refer herself and Sam. "Did I ever ask you to eat dinner together?"

Sam gave her a sweet smile. "You will ask me to dinner at your place, right? You know, actually I didn't know how to cook and since yesterday I haven't enjoyed a real food," He coaxed. When he saw Quinn still staring at him with one eyebrow raised, he quickly added, "Look, what if instead we eat lunch together? I'll treat you,"

Quinn shrugged. "I think it's fair."

Quinn knew she was an easy going person to get along, but rarely she can get along very fast with someone. Sam Evans seems very confident and articulate. During lunch they talked a lot. Quinn talked a lot of things to Sam that she doesn't think to tell. From their neighbor and also about herself. Sam seemed interested in everything that Quinn told him.

"Your turn," Quinn said.

Sam must admit that not much to tell to Quinn. He said he was the oldest child in his family. He had one little brother and one little sister. All his families living in the United Kingdom, except his uncle who lived in New York. Her father is a businessman while her mother is a housewife. That's all.

"Why did you come back to New York?" Quinn asked as they stood in a crowd of pedestrians on the edge of the famous of Times Square, waiting for traffic lights to change color.

Sam is busy with his camera toward the neon advertisements and giant video screen was scattered in Times Square. "Hm? Sorry what did you say?" He asked as he turned to Quinn.

"Why did you come back to New York?" Quinn repeated.

"Looking for a new atmosphere." Sam said short without trying to explain.

Right at the moment the crossing signal lights are on and a huge crowd started to cross the street. Quinn knew they had to walk quickly but carefully in a crowd of people running up and down. She wanted to warn Sam. She turned to right, there is no Sam. She looked from side to side. No Sam. There was only a crowd of people milling around.

Where is he? When she realized Sam is nowhere, Quinn step automatically stopped. Immediately someone bumps her from behind. Before she could say her sorry, someone from the opposite direction also bump her. Quinn pushed back a few steps and nearly fell when someone catch her, like in those movies.

"Are you a New Yorker or not? You even can't cross the street thoroughly."

Hearing the voice, Quinn looked up and saw Sam face. Apparently Sam was catching her so she didn't fall. Sam helped her to get up then he quickly held her hands and guided her to cross the street.

"I was looking for you," Quinn said trying to explain as soon as they cross the street safely. Right now they sat in Bryant Park one of the parks in New York that located near the Times Square.

"I've been behind you." Sam replied.

"Don't ever try to suddenly disappear like that," Quinn muttered. "You're making me worried. Especially in the middle of the street."

"Well, I'm sorry," Sam said. "Next time, I promise I'll always beside you."

Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it.

"Finn!"

Quinn head turned toward the sound. Sam also did the same thing. They saw a woman approaching a boy who was sucking on a lollipop. The age of the boy must be no more than three years.

"Finn! Mommy already told you not to disappear carelessly," The mother grumbled. She took the hands of the boy who just looked up at his mom upset face. "Otherwise, mommy will not buy you a lollipop again. Got it?"

Quinn watched them as she thought of something else. Today she met two people named Finn, but not both Finn were she was looking for.

"What's up?" Sam asked as he was Quinn who was daydreaming.

Quinn shook her head slowly. Her eyes still fixed on the boy and his mother. "The boy name is Finn." She muttered.

Sam nodded, but didn't understand. "So what?"

"Great name." Quinn muttered again.

"Then?"

"That name reminds me of someone."

"Who?"

Quinn sighed. "The first guy that I liked."

"Oh really?"

"Sam, who is your first love?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "My first love?"

Quinn turned to him and asked again. "Do you remember your first love name?"

"Her name? Mmm…" Sam said as he thinks, then he grinned and nodded. "Gwyn," He replied, then he tilts his head "Or Quinn?"

Quinn eyes narrowed. This guy started joking again. She took a deep breath and exhaled it dramatically. "Forget it." She murmured.

"I'm serious," Sam said but his smile getting wider. "You think only you that have name Quinn in this world? By the way about name…"

"Yeah whatever," Quinn interrupted Sam. "I believe you, come on. Didn't you say you want to look around in Times Square?" She looked at her shopping bag and carried it, then her eyes turned to Sam who is also carrying a shopping bag. "We shouldn't shop first. Now we have to carry this bag everywhere."

They continued walking. Sam had wanted to say that he knew someone named Finn. One of his classmates and his best friend as well named Finn. Because of Quinn asked him about his first love, Sam remembered his childhood when he was still living in New York. He also remembered his best friend and wondered how they were doing right now. It had been years since he had seen them.

Have they changed? Sam still remembered their names, his best friend and also his classmates. Michael Chang, Arthur Abrams, Blaine Anderson and Finn Hudson. Are they still living in New York?

* * *

**A/N: That's for the 4th chapter. What do you think? Love it or leave it? Leave a review ;) **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! This is my fifth chapter of this story. It's really nice to read it! :) I'm sorry if you find any grammatical error. I hope you can understand :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Winter in Tokyo.**

**Read, enjoy and review! :) x**

* * *

"Rachel, is Puck already home?" Quinn said as she stepped into the apartment 102.

Rachel closed the door and followed Quinn into the living room. "Not yet. It seems like he's going home late." Rachel raised her eyebrows. "You're flu, huh? You sound nasal."

"Yes," Quinn murmured. She had felt cold since early morning and had taken the medicine, but it hasn't effected because her condition doesn't improve. She exhaled loudly and sat down on the couch.

"Oh my god, what should I do?" Quinn complained to herself and turned to Rachel who get dressed.

"Hey Rach, where are you going?"

Rachel stared herself in the mirror making sure her looks are okay. "Yes. Go to dinner with friends," She said, then turned to Quinn. "By the way, why are you looking for Puck?"

Quinn got up and approached Rachel. "I want to ask him to change a light bulb in my apartment."

Rachel nodded. "Oh," She muttered. "Which bulb?"

"Living room." Quinn replied. Quinn never changes a light bulb in her apartment. So far, she always asks Puck for help to do something like that. That is the advantage having a guy neighbor.

"Puck is not home yet," Rachel repeated. "What about Sam?"

Quinn shook her head. "Same."

"Where all the guys when we needed them?" Rachel grumbled.

"There's Mr. Schue," Quinn said with an amused smile when she reminded Mr. Schuester. "But I didn't want to bother him and ask him to climb the stairs and replace the bulb."

Rachel chuckled. "Then you have to wait for one of the guys gets home. There's no the choice."

"But Rach, my apartment is dark." Quinn muttered. She doesn't like the dark. She was afraid of the dark. Indeed, she was already 22 years old, but what can she do? Until now she had to turn on a small light when she went to bed.

"Don't exaggerate," Rachel said as she grabbed her jacket. "Only your living room is dark, but your bedroom is not."

"Rach, you have to go now?" Quinn asked anxiously.

"My friends are waiting." Rachel said as she walked to the window and pulled back the curtain.

"But it's still raining outside." Quinn said hoping Rachel will wait until the rain stopped, so she will not alone.

"I can bring an umbrella," Rachel shrugged as she walked to the door and put on her shoes. Then she turned and added, "Of course you can wait here if you want." She smiled.

"Rach, wait a minute!"

Just at the moment her phone vibrates. She opened it. "Hello?"

"Quinnie!" A cheerful voice said on the phone.

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Sam?"

"Quinnie," He said again. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"What happened to your voice?"

"Just a bit flu, what's up?" Before Sam could answer, Quinn continued. "Aah.. I know. Every time you need help you always call me Quinnie."

"Bingo!" Sam exclaimed happily. "Although we've only been a neighbor two weeks, we've been able to understand each other. I'm so happy."

Quinn gave him a hollow laugh. "Well, what is it?"

"Quinnie, you know it's raining?"

"Ya."

"I just got off the bus and now sitting at the bus stop."

"So?"

"The rain is so heavy."

"So?"

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't bring an umbrella and I'm cold. I'm bored of waiting the rain to stop and plus the rain wouldn't stop." Sam paused and cleared his throat. "So can you pick me up?"

"Pick you up?"

Sam hastily corrected his words, "Delivering an umbrella for me. Can you? Please? I am willing to accompany you on Christmas… oh you're going back to Lima on Christmas, huh? Then I'll accompany you all Christmas night next week if you want to deliver an umbrella for me."

Quinn didn't take a long time to think. "Wait there, I'll come."

"What's wrong with Sam?" Rachel said who hasn't gone yet. She is wondered looking at Quinn who hastily put on her shoes.

"He forgot his umbrella and couldn't get home in this heavy rain." Quinn explained quickly.

"So you want to pick him up?"

Quinn nodded. "The sooner he gets home, the sooner he could help me change the new bulb." Then as she thought of something, she added, "And not because I want him to accompany me on all Christmas night." She muttered.

Q&S

Sam sat on the bench at the bus stop. Looking at the rain that pouring down. No way he could get home without making him soaking wet from head to toe. Of course if he accepts Uncle Scott who wants to lend him his car, he didn't have to jostle in bus and didn't have to get wet. But that's all right. That was what he wanted. He exhaled and watched a white steam coming out of his mouth like a cigarette smoke. He shivered. He had called Quinn earlier and she told him that she was willing to come and pick him up. So Sam just has to wait patiently.

A bus stopped at the stop and some passengers got off while holding an umbrella in their hand. Sam grimaced. It seems that only himself that didn't bring an umbrella. Once he never needed an umbrella. He always drove himself wherever he went. He watched the people got off from the bus and immediately opened the umbrella and walked through the rain.

Sam noticed a guy standing next to him. Still young maybe around his age, has a black hair and tall. Sam thought his face wasn't handsome as a famous actor but Sam can say this guy is friendly and likes to laugh. Sam turned away and glanced at his watch then sighed. What took Quinn so long?

"Sorry."

Sam turned toward the voice. The guy who is standing next to him stared at him.

"Samuel Evans." The guy said.

"Yes." Sam murmured with a surprised. How could he know his name?

"Yes." Sam murmured with a surprised. How could he know his name?

A smile plastered on the guy's face then he approached Sam. "Sam! That's true it was you. At first I wasn't sure. Well, you've changed," Sam still thinking, he added, "You forget me do you? It's me. Finn."

"Finn?" Sam muttered with a frown. Then slowly his mind pictured a tall boy who interested playing drums and football. Sam eyes widened. "Finn Hudson! Jeez, long time no see. Glad to see you again, dude! How are you?"

Q&S

"That's Sam." Quinn muttered to herself when she turned right and saw a blonde figure standing at the bus stop.

Oh, apparently Sam is not alone. He was in a deep conversation with a guy who is really tall and has a black hair while laughing. But before Quinn had approached them, the guy opened his umbrella and walked through the rain leave Sam alone.

"Hey."

Sam turned quickly. He raised his eyebrows realizing Quinn was standing beside him. A smile plastered on his face. "You really came! You're very nice! Really!"

Quinn handed an umbrella to Sam. "You think I will not come?"

"I don't know if you really want to spend a Christmas night with me." Sam joked cheerfully.

"Whatever you're thinking." Quinn said flatly, she was used to Sam attitude who likes to joke and blurted out.

Sam accepted the umbrella and frowned. "It seems like your flu was worse than I thought."

"I've been taking the medicine. It's okay," Quinn denied. "I saw you talking to someone earlier. Is that your friend?"

Sam nodded. "My classmates in middle school. We happened to meet here, wonderful isn't it?" He said happily. "We didn't get to talk too much because he had to visit his patients who live around here. Now he is a doctor. I really didn't expect to meet him after a long time. And he still recognized me."

Quinn grabbed Sam arms. "Let's just talk as we walk. I'm shivered," She said. She was anxious to get home so Sam can change the light bulb for her. "Then are you asked his number?"

"Of course, we also have a plan to meet tomorrow," He said cheerfully. "Anyway about doctor, if your flu will not heal tomorrow, I think you should see a doctor."

Quinn sighed. "I told you, I've taken the medicine. It's okay."

"You want me to introduce you my friend earlier? He's a doctor."

"No, I've got a family doctor."

Sam suddenly holds Quinn elbow and pulled to the right side when a car passed them. Quinn gets surprised when Sam did a thing like that. Even more surprised her when she realized Sam already switch places with her. So now Quinn walked on the inside path and Sam on the outside. Quinn thought it was very cute and attentive.

Since Sam moved into apartment 201 two weeks ago, Quinn had noticed that Sam always acts polite though he liked to blurt out. He was also a good friend. Besides that, they often spend time together also Sam often visits her to the library where Quinn worked and asked her to lunch together.

Because they often spend time together, Quinn sure Sam polite attitude is not because he wanted to expose himself but he already used to it. Sam always opens and holds the door for her every time they get in and out of the room. If they walk along, like now, Sam always walked right next to her, never in front or behind her. Small actions that make Quinn very impressed. Nowadays there is hardly to find a guy who has an attitude like that.

Quinn looked up at Sam and smiling sweetly. "Hey Sam, by the way do you can change a bulb?"

Q&S

"See? It's so simple," Sam said as he showed Quinn how to change the bulb. "You really have to learn. This is very easy."

Quinn looked at Sam as she holds a flashlight and frowned. "I'm afraid to get electrocuted."

"It will not happen if you changed this bulb carefully."

Quinn frowned.

"Finished," Sam said as he climbs down on the stairs. "Turn on the light."

Quinn flicked the light switch. Nothing happened. The room is still dark. "Hey Sam, are you can change the bulb or not?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

Sam looked up at the bulb with a frown. "Looks like it's not about the bulb," He said. "There is a problem with your electric wires."

"So?"

"If that's the problem, I can't help you."

"What?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm not an electrician. You should tell Mr. Shchue and call an electrician tomorrow, let them check the problem."

"But… but…"

"Why?" Sam stared at Quinn.

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Mm…" Quinn muttered and smiled awkwardly. "I'm afraid of the dark."

Although the room was only illuminated by the flashlight, Quinn could see a smile tugging at Sam lips. It's definitely he thought she is weird.

"If you're afraid of the dark, then stay in the bedroom. The lights are still on." Sam said, holding his laugh.

"But I'm often to walk up and down around here," Quinn said. "I feel uncomfortable."

"Turn on the candle."

"Still the same."

"So what do you want?"

Quinn tilts her head. "I can stay in Rachel and Puck's but they are not home yet. And I don't want to bother Mr. and Mrs. Schue."

"So you want me to stay with you here?"

Quinn shook her head. "I told you I don't like the dark. No matter there is someone accompanies me or not, I still don't like the dark."

Sam sighed. "So I can't take you to the cinema, huh?"

"What?" Quinn asked. What is the relation between the movies and their conversation?

"It was dark in the cinema."

"Aah… I got it." Quinn said. "But that's different."

"Then you want to go to the cinema if I asked you?"

"Of course," Quinn answered then added, "If you're paying."

Sam smiled. "Okay so what are you going to do now? You don't want to stay here, right? You want to wait at my place?"

Quinn face started beaming. "Sure!"

"Hold on," Sam raised his eyebrows. "So you always like this? You always got excited when you get into the guy's apartment?

"Of course not!" Quinn pushed Sam, laughing.

"Then you're trying to flirt me?" Sam said as Quinn pushed him to the door. "You should know that I'm not a guy who easily to flirt with."

"I wouldn't even have a purpose of flirting with you," Quinn said, laughing. "To me you're just a nosy neighbor and fussy."

"So you don't consider me as a guy? Ah… I'm offended." Sam said as he holds his chest with a hurt expression.

This is not the first time Quinn gets into apartment 201. As usual, the apartment wasn't mess but seem empty. "Actually I've wanted to tell you about this," Quinn said as she sat on the couch in the living room while Sam turns on the heater. The rain outside was still pouring down. "Your apartment looks empty, you know?"

"Indeed," Sam replied. "I'm rarely at home, so why do I have to buy things that are not useful? Do you want something to drink?"

Quinn nodded. "Tea is fine." She said. "Sam, you're a photographer, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"How come I don't see any photos here?" Quinn asked, glancing around the room.

"Usually I keep my photos on my laptop. I rarely print and display them." Sam replied from the kitchen.

"I really want to see the photos you took." Quinn muttered.

Sam walked into the living room with two cups of tea in his hand. "Next time, I'll show you. I promise."

Quinn sipped her tea and said. "You also worked a photographer while living in London?"

Sam exhaled softly, putting his cup of tea on the table and leaned his back against the couch. "Yes."

"Are you happy there?"

"Of course."

Quinn raised her eyebrows and leaned her head against the couch and yawned softly. "And now you want to work in New York?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Being a photographer could be anywhere. Not necessarily tied in one place, isn't it? I want to find a new atmosphere and I think New York is a very exciting city."

"New atmosphere?" Quinn said then added. "People who need a change of atmosphere usually want to forget something. Isn't that right?"

Sam silent. He didn't answer. He just raised his eyebrows and smiled faintly.

"It makes me want to know what you've forgotten."

Sam didn't answer her question because he was busy with his own thoughts. A few moments later he turned and found Quinn already lying on the couch with her eyes closed. Sleep? He got up and went to Quinn to make sure. Right, she was sleeping. The flu makes people sleepy easily. Sam went to his bedroom and came out with a thick of the blanket. He covers Quinn up with a blanket carefully. After a while Sam took his phone and walked back into the bedroom. He shut the door and put the phone to his ear.

"Hi, mom? … It's me." A smile appeared on his face.

"Well, I apologize for calling you now. But I'm sure mom could understand." Sam continued. "How is dad going? ... That's good… I'm fine. Mom doesn't have to worry… I know, mom. I got it." His mom asked something on the phone.

Sam frowned and smiled slightly. "That girl? ... That's strange. You know mom, I rarely think about her since I arrived in New York." His mom replied on the phone. "Yeah I know, that's good, isn't it?"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Let me hear your thoughts on review. Anyway Quinn will meet someone in the next chapter. Who would it be? Stay tuned! ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is the sixth chapter of my story. I'm sorry if you find any grammatical error in this chapter. I hope you can understand since English is not my native language. Anyway, Happy New Year! I hope you're having a lovely time with your loved ones :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Winter in Tokyo.**

**Read, review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Noah Puckerman hardly believe his eyes when saw Quinn Fabray got out of Sam's apartment in the next morning. When she is going into her apartment, she realized Puck presence standing in the middle of the stairs.

"Oh, Puck, good morning," Quinn said, gave him a smile. And if Puck is not mistaken, Quinn face suddenly blushed. "You want to go work?"

Puck nodded. "I'm going to Sam's place," He said, still wondered. "I want to borrow…" Puck paused for a moment, had forgotten what he wants to borrow from Sam.

Quinn interrupted. "Oh well, I'll see you then. I have to get in."

When Quinn got into her apartment, Puck goes downstairs. He didn't go to Sam's place. Rachel was surprised to hear her apartment door open with a loud voice. "What happened?"

"Hey babe! Listen, I just saw Quinn got out of Sam's apartment earlier." Puck reported.

"What?" Rachel said as she raised her eyebrows and glanced at the clock. 6 am. "This morning? It's only 6 am."

Puck frowned. "Babe, do you think they…" He said with a suspicious tone.

Rachel hits her fiancée's head. "Don't think lightly, Noah. Quinn is a good girl."

"I didn't say anything…." Puck muttered, rubbing his head.

"But why did she come out of Sam's apartment so early? " Rachel muttered to herself.

"Could Quinn in his apartment all night?" Puck blurted out.

Rachel looked at her fiancée and blinked. "Well, they're both pretty close. Always together. But…?"

"Quinn is an innocent girl. Maybe Sam who took the opportunity to…"

Rachel hits her fiancée's head again. "You'd better go to work no. Surprisingly, you're a guy but loves to gossip."

Puck shrugged. "Didn't I learn from you?" He kissed his fiancé cheeks, then dashed out before Rachel could hit his head again.

Q&S

Embarrassing. Why do I have to sleep in Sam's apartment? Quinn sighed as she crossed the street. Today, a lot of things that Quinn has to do in the library But now Quinn is on her way to the hospital because of her flu that doesn't go right. Quinn reminded this morning when she woke up in Sam's apartment.

"I slept here all night?" Quinn asked, didn't believe.

Sam nodded. "You slept so tight, so I didn't want to wake you up. Anyway I don't mind about that."

Sam maybe doesn't mind, but Quinn was embarrassed. Plus she met Puck when she came out from Sam's apartment. Her acted must looked suspicious. Quinn shook her head to get rid of her thoughts.

Suddenly her phone vibrates. Quinn pulled her phone out of her purse and read the caller ID from the screen. Sam.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"Your bulb was able to light up your living room,"

Quinn smiled. This morning he had been reported to Mr. Schue and called an electrician to fix the problem. Since she had to go to work and not let the electrician alone in her apartment, Quinn finally asked Sam. Her neighbor, because he had a plenty of time to accompany Mr. Schue watching her apartment throughout the electrician fix the problem.

"You're the best neighbor in the world," Quinn said exaggerating. "You've saved my life."

"If you want to thank me, treat me to dinner."

"Sure, I treat you at Ippudo."

"Ippu… What? What's that?" Sam sounded doubtful, but then he quickly added, "But that's okay, as long as it can be eaten."

Quinn laughed. "7 pm, then."

Not long after she hung up the phone, her phone rang three times. There is a new message. She raised her eyebrows surprised to see a message from Sam. Didn't he just call her earlier? She looked at the message. A photo. Looks like this picture captured by Sam. Quinn didn't really know, but she thought it was a picture showing a night sky with a full of stars. Below the picture there is a word_: Why have to be afraid of the dark when there are many beautiful things that can only be seen in the dark?_

While Quinn still stared at the picture trying to understand what Sam is mean, her phone rang three times again. This time is no picture, only a message from Sam: _Don't forget to see a doctor before you spread the virus everywhere. _

"I'm in the hospital right now," Quinn muttered.

Q&S

Apparently Quinn had to wait 30 minutes before the nurse called her name. Her family doctor just checked her and gave her a piece of paper that reads a medicine she must be redeemed at the hospital pharmacy.

"I hope I bring enough of money," Quinn muttered to herself as she made her way to the pharmacy. She pulled out her wallet and checked the inside then counted the amount of money that she brought. She didn't notice her way and bumping into someone who walked hurriedly. Quinn lost her balance and hit the wall. Her wallet fell down and a lot of coins that jingling on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Quinn felt a hand that helped her to get up. She looked up at the voice that sound worried. There is standing a tall figure wearing a doctor's uniform with stethoscope hanging around his neck. Apparently he is a doctor. He seems still young and his face looked worried.

"Are you okay?" The young doctor asked as he watched Quinn from head to toe.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Quinn replied as she squatted down to pick up her coins. Her cheeks heated up. She was embarrassed of her coins falling down with a noisy sound. The corridor was not deserted, many people passing by. And now Quinn has to pick up all the coins one by one.

The young doctor said apologies once again and joined Quinn squatted down helps Quinn picking her coins.

"It's okay. I can pick all the coins by myself," Quinn said trying to arrest him. "Doctor must be busy."

The young doctor smiled and replied, "I bump you, so of course I had to help you. Don't worry, right now I'm not busy."

They don't take a long time to pick all the coins on the floor. The young doctor handed Quinn the coins.

"Thank you." Quinn murmured looking at the ground. When she wanted to get up, then she realized her right ankle sprain.

"Why?" The young doctor asked when he saw Quinn winced in pain. "Does your foot hurt? Here let me check."

Absurd. It was like a scene in a movie, Quinn thought. But if in the movie the girl is sprained in front of a handsome guy. Quinn sprained in front of a doctor even though his face is quite handsome. If the girl in the movie will be picked up by the guy with love, Quinn is definitely not going to have that happen. She was dealing with a doctor, so it's obviously her foot is going to be bandaged and she had to walk with a cane. Not romantic at all.

Before Quinn could answer, she heard someone exclaim, "Doctor Hudson, someone is calling in the telephone."

They both simultaneously turned toward the nurse, where a nurse was raising a telephone to them. The nurse said what? Doctor Hudson? Hudson?!

"Yes, thank you." The young doctor replied. He turned back to Quinn and said. "Wait here for a minute, okay?" Quinn nodded as she sat on the bench. "I'll be right back." He said.

Quinn looked at the young doctor ran a little toward to the nurse and receive the telephone. Apparently it was not a long conversation. The young doctor just hung up the phone when a doctor who looks much older than him patted his back. "Oh Finn, that's good you're here. We need to think about the patient in room 1032. Can you come to my office after this?"

Quinn eyes widened and she was surprised. The pain in her ankle suddenly gone. That doctor...? Doctor Hudson…? Hudson…? Finn…? Finn Hudson?!

At the moment one of the nurse pass in front of Quinn. Quinn immediately called the nurse. "Excuse me, I want to ask something."

"Yes?" The nurse looked at Quinn and gave her a friendly smile.

Quinn pointed toward the young doctor who was talking with the other doctor. "Is that true the doctor who is standing there is Finn Hudson?"

The nurse looked up and then nodded, "Yes, Dr. Hudson is one of the doctors here."

Quinn nodded. But is it true that Finn Hudson is Finn Hudson who helped her looking for her necklace ten years ago? Quinn wasn't sure. Quinn gave a kindly smile to the nurse and said, "Thank you." The nurse smiled back and passed her.

"Well, now let me check your foot."

Quinn turned around. Apparently Finn Hudson is back standing next to her. Quinn suddenly couldn't say anything because she is feeling tense. "My foot are fine," Quinn said softly. "You don't have to be worried."

Finn Hudson looked at Quinn kindly. "I bump you and make your foot sprained. At least let me check it out so I don't feel bad."

Finally Quinn gives up, just because she wanted to talk more with the young doctor. Finn Hudson took Quinn to his office then check Quinn foot for a moment. No serious problems. After that Quinn ankle bandaged carefully.

"Done," Finn Hudson said, smiling at Quinn.

"In a few days surely your foot will heal. If there's something happens, don't hesitate to say it."

Quinn nodded. She watched the doctor who was cleaning his equipment. She had to ask. She had to make sure. "Mm… Doctor… Your… Your name… is Finn Hudson?"

The young doctor turned and nodded. "Right. Have we met before?"

Quinn found herself is hard to speak. "Maybe it sounds weird," Quinn said smiling awkwardly. "But it looks like Doctor is my senior when elementary. Doctor, do you still remember the name of your elementary school?"

When the young doctor told her, Quinn eyes widened. "That's right," She whispered happily.

"So we went to the same school?" Finn Hudson surprised. "And we know each other?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, we don't really know each other. We haven't even introduced ourselves. I know Doctor because you help me to find my necklace."

Finn Hudson tried to recall the moment for a while, then he smiled ruefully. "Sorry, it's been a long time. I almost don't remember."

"That incident was ten years ago," Quinn said with a shrug. "Of course Doctor doesn't remember it. When we met, Doctor was a middle school student and Doctor came to my school to meet one of the teachers, I think."

Finn Hudson tried to recall the memory again. "My childhood memories are a little blurry, but I vaguely remember something like that."

Seemingly Finn didn't remember me, Quinn thought sadly. But she could understand. Ten years isn't a short time. Quinn herself had forgotten a lot of things that have happened over the last ten years. She certainly still remembers Finn Hudson because he was her first love. For Finn Hudson, Quinn might be just a little girl who needed help to find her previous necklace.

Finn Hudson stared at Quinn with a friendly smile. "You said we haven't introduced ourselves before. Well then…" He held out his right hand. "I'm Finn Hudson. Nice to meet you… And don't call me doctor, okay? Just call me Finn."

Quinn hesitated before but finally she shook his hand. Quinn smiled back and said, "Quinn Fabray. Nice to meet you again."

* * *

**A/N: : There was it! What do you think guys? I want to hear all of your thoughts in review whether you like it or not! ****Maybe for a few moments I will not update my story, because my mother was hospitalized since yesterday, but I'll try my best :) x**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Glad to be back after a two week hiatus, I'm really sorry about that and I hope you still interested to read my story. So, how was everyone's holiday? :) As usual, I'm sorry if you find any grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Winter in Tokyo.**

**Read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

As he sat on the couch, Sam thoughtfully stares at the laptop screen in front of him. He too often looked at the pictures that fills in his laptop. The photos were captured by his hand and his camera. The photos with the same object. The photos of that girl.

He knew he shouldn't be longer immersed himself in the memories of that girl in the photo. He knew he didn't deserve it, but he wasn't able to erase the memories from his mind or erase the photo from the laptop until now.

His daydream was shattered when he heard the door bell rang. His hands automatically lowered the laptop screen, then got up and walked to the door.

"Hello."

Sam blinked as he saw Quinn Fabray standing in front of him with a big smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, hi." Sam aside a little when the blonde girl walked into his apartment, shivering. "You got home earlier than usual." Usually Quinn hasn't gotten home at this time.

"Yes, I was allowed to leave early because of the flu. Let me come in. It's cold in this corridor." Quinn took off her shoe and changed into Hello Kitty slippers that available on the shoes storage. This morning before leaving for work, Quinn put a pair of slippers that she rarely wears in Sam's apartment. So she has slippers to change in her neighbor's apartment.

Sam realized her nasally voice and just remembered that she had a cold. He quickly closed the door and followed Quinn into the living room. He also realized her step a bit limp.

"Today we didn't go to Ippudo," Quinn said turning toward Sam. Without waiting for his answer, she continued, "I met Mrs. Schue earlier, she cooked chicken alfredo, told us to come and eat together. That's why I came here to tell you."

"Sure, I'll be right back and take a shower first." He said. "Hey, have you seen the doctor?"

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Before I could spread the virus everywhere?" She chuckled. "Of course I have. Now you go and take a shower then we go downstairs. I'm already hungry."

Sam didn't reply. He stared at the blonde girl in front of him with confusion. Suddenly he realized something. Suddenly he knew he was able to let go the past memories now.

Q&S

Quinn looked Sam walked to the bathroom. Seemingly that her neighbor didn't notice her foot was bandaged. Well, of course Sam didn't realize it because Quinn was wearing trousers. But Sam didn't realize that her steps a bit limp? But Quinn wanted her neighbor to ask her, so she could tell about what happened this afternoon. Thinking about that now makes Quinn smile like an idiot. Well, who would have thought she could meet her first love again after ten years?

Laptop that placed on the table caught her attention. Because she doesn't know what to do while waiting for Sam in the bathroom, she opened the laptop. A photo of a girl with a long dark hair, tanned skin and Latina look displayed on the screen. The girl smiled with Big Ben in her background.

Who is that girl?

Before Quinn could think, she clicked the mouse and appeared the next photo on the screen. Still the same girl, but in a different location. Quinn began to wonder when looking at the photos that show the same girl.

Is this girl a model?

Quinn clicked the mouse once again and the photo appeared. Quinn stunned. This time the girl wasn't alone in the photo. Sam Evans was also there. It looks like the photo was taken in the cafe. They both sat side by side and smiling. The girl was smiling at the camera like the previous photo, while Sam smiled at her. And it's not the usual smile. In the photo Sam smiles as if…

Quinn snapped when she heard Sam voice walked out from the bathroom. Her face felt hot and she felt as she was caught peeping other people's secret. She felt guilty.

"I'm done," Sam said as he approached her. "Let's go downstairs."

"Sure," Quinn stuttered. She glanced at the laptop, feeling guilty.

Sam stared at Quinn who was glancing at his laptop. He realized the screen of his laptop had been lifted. He smiled. "You have already seen it, right?" He asked.

Quinn shrugged clumsily. She shouldn't pretend like a stupid. "Who is that girl?" Quinn asked.

Sam went to his laptop and turned it off. "The girl that I liked." He responded.

"Oh."

"But she's in love with my best friend."

"Oh…?"

"They'll get married."

Quinn opened her mouth to ask something, but she closed it again. She didn't know whether the question that she wanted to ask is too personal.

"You're right," Sam said with a flat smile. "That's why I came to New York. Ridiculous, isn't it?"

Quinn shook her head. "I don't know," She paused, then asked hesitantly, "What about… now?"

There was a silence for a moment while Sam thinking. "Ever since I came to New York, I rarely think about her. And lately I almost never think about her."

"Isn't that good?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Sam muttered.

Seeing Sam looked gloomy, Quinn hastily changed the topic of their conversation. "All right, let's go downstairs. They must have been waiting for us."

When Quinn was about to walk to the door, she heard Sam asks, "What happened to your foot?"

Finally! Quinn smiled and turned back to face Sam and tugged her trousers up, showing her right foot that bandaged. "Sprains while in the hospital," She said happily. "But that's okay."

"You don't feel it hurts?"

"Of course it hurts."

"How can you sprain your foot?"

"I bump someone in the hospital." Quinn replied energetically. "Hey, do you want to know who I bump?"

"Who?"

"My first love."

"Oh?"

"He has changed a lot. Well, that's for sure. I have forgotten his face ten years ago. I just remember he was wearing a blue beanie." Quinn was silent for a moment. "I will not recognize him, if the nurse didn't call his name."

Sam opened the door and followed her out. "Are you sure that's him?" Sam said as he closed the door.

"Yes, I already asked him."

"Does he still remember you?"

Quinn chuckled. "No, he doesn't remember. We are not playmates and he doesn't know me. I knew about him because he used to help me and I was blown away. He was very friendly."

Sam didn't reply.

"Look," Quinn swung her right foot toward. "He was also bandaged my foot. He's a doctor! Cool, isn't it?"

Sam looked at her foot, then switch looks at the stairs in front of him. After thinking for a moment, he walked to the stairs and sat on the top of the stairs.

"What?" Quinn asked, doesn't understand.

Sam turned and patted his own back. "Come on, let me carry you. You must be hard going up and down with your leg like that. So come on."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"I'm pretty heavy."

"It seems so."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. I'm just kidding," Sam laughed. "I started feeling cold, so please hurry,"

Quinn sighed. "I hope you don't regret it," Quinn said as she prayed in her heart hoping that guy doesn't fall down because of her weight. After that, she placed her arms around his neck and let him carry her.

"Oh, you're…."

Quinn hits his shoulder. "I told you!"

Sam laughed and stand without any difficulty. "I just want to say that you're not heavy as I thought."

"Not as heavy as you think?" Quinn asked suspiciously. "So you mean I look fat?"

Sam mumbled something that Quinn couldn't hear and go downstairs carefully.

"What did you say?" Quinn said while moving to see Sam face.

Sam fixes Quinn position on his back with a sigh, "You realize that I'm carrying you downstairs? If you don't want us to fall down then you shouldn't move."

"You said I wasn't heavy earlier."

"You're not heavy. At least not heavy as I thought.

Quinn frowned, doesn't understand. "Then why did you say that we could fall down if I'm not heavy?"

"Because if you move, I could lose the balance. That's the problem." Sam said in a tone like he was explaining to a five year old kid why people can't fly like a bird.

"If I was light as a feather, then if I'm doing a somersault or something like that, you obviously can't fall." Quinn said, still not satisfied.

Sam laughed. "Who says you're light as a feather?"

Quinn hits his shoulder once again. "So you think I'm fat?" Quinn cried. "Come on! Speak clearly!"

Sam laughter grew louder. "Oh, you're choking me."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh, but she still embraces Sam neck tightly and threatened him, "Be a real man and speak clearly. I'm fat or not?"

And their conversation about Quinn's first love is temporarily forgotten.

Q&S

Sam doesn't mean to start a topic about weight. Actually, the topic was also not a topic that he likes to talk about, moreover with a girl. But it is better to argue about weight than listening to her talk about her first love.

"By the way about the photo you sent me this afternoon. What is that?" Quinn asked.

Sam smiled remembering the photo that he sent to Quinn. "Are you sure you don't know?" He replied asking her.

"It looks like the night sky with full of stars."

"You'll know when you're going to sleep later. But you have to turn off the lights. You can't even turn on a small lamp next to your bed."

"Why?"

"Because there are many things that will look beautiful in the dark."

"I still don't understand."

Sam laughed and changed the topic. "All the lights in your apartment are able to light up, right?"

"Of course."

"Then you're not going to stay overnight at my place, right?" Sam asked when they arrived at the front door of Mr. and Mrs. Schue apartment.

"Overnight…?" Quinn sounded surprised. "What do you mean? You make it sounds like…" She said as she hits his shoulder once again.

"Wait…" Sam said as he laughed.

Just at the moment the apartment 101 door opened. Rachel stood there staring at them with wide eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"Put me down." Quinn said and Sam obeyed.

"Hi Rach! I've brought Sam here." Quinn said cheerfully as she walked into Rachel.

"Good." Rachel replied, looking at Sam meaningfully with a big smile. "Come on in, Sam. Everybody's already here. Maybe you could tell us an interesting chat?"

"Who would you choose?"

Quinn was helping Mrs. Schue in the kitchen when Rachel approached and whispered to her. Quinn turned away and saw her neighbor stared at her with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"You really know what I mean, Q." Rachel said with a whisper remember Mrs. Schue was baking Brownies for dessert not too far from them.

Rachel nudged Quinn. "You told me earlier about your first love that has become a doctor. You were so happy and smiling like crazy. Then suddenly you were caught with Sam earlier."

Quinn eyes widened. "Ha…?" Remembering Mrs. Schue was near them, Quinn lowered her voice. "Rachel!"

Rachel looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Which one do you like?"

"I think Quinn and Sam would be cute together."

Quinn and Rachel turned toward the voice that small and friendly. Mrs. Schue looked at them and smiled brightly. "Isn't that right?"

"But," Quinn tried to defend herself, "We're just friends, nothing more."

"It's okay if you both more than friends. I'm happy with it." Rachel replied.

"Absolutely," Mrs. Schue supported. "Glad to see you and Sam are together."

"What?! But… no, I mean…" Why these two people suddenly ganged up and against her?

"But of course you still have to choose one of them." Rachel said, remembering Quinn to the main topic.

"I think Sam is a nice guy." Mrs. Schue said.

Quinn sighed and shook his head. "But I don't have any feeling toward him. I don't… like him."

"Who? Sam?"

Before Quinn could answer Rachel, Mrs. Schue interrupted her, "Don't say that if you aren't sure, Quinn."

Quinn stunned. What does it mean?

Mrs. Schue looked at her and smiles sweetly. "We don't want to say something that we will regret later, right?"

Fortunately Quinn didn't have to answer because just at that moment her phone rang.

Q&S

While the girls were busy in the kitchen, the guys were chatting in the living room. Mr. Schue is telling about his childhood memories when he was a high school student. Sam didn't think all the stories recounted by a person older than him was right. Perhaps there are may be some parts that are exaggerated. But neither Sam nor Puck doesn't mind because Mr. Schue is a great storyteller and make them entertaining.

"Christmas always makes people happy. The girls are busy knitting scarves or hats for the boys who they like. In fact there used to be a girl who knitted a scarf for me," Mr. Schue said.

"So do you both have any special plans for this Christmas?" Mr. Schue asked.

Puck shrugged. "There's nothing really special. Maybe just spending my time with Rachel or friends."

"How about you, Sam?" Mr. Schue asked him. "Any special date?"

Sam looked up. "Me? Mmm.. I don't know."

"What?!" Puck exclaimed. "Why?"

"I haven't asked her," Sam paused then corrected, "Actually I have, just not directly. But she also didn't take it serious."

"You should ask her directly, dude," Puck gave him an advice. "Today all the things must be completely direct. I mean to the point. Isn't that right, Mr. S?" Puck looked at Mr. Schue. "You know dude, you have to make a move before she slips away and get another guy."

Mr. Schue continued telling his childhood memories. Sam turned toward the kitchen. He saw Quinn was preparing the dinner and chatting with Rachel and Mrs. Schue. Ask her directly? Make a move before she slips away? Mmm…

Sam still staring at Quinn when she suddenly pulled out her phone. Then Quinn gasped and walk away from Rachel and Mrs. Schue. Sam couldn't hear what was Quinn said. Then Rachel came into the living room carrying the dishes.

"The dinner are ready. We can start now." Mrs. Schue said following Rachel from behind.

"Where's Quinn?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Oh, she's on the phone in the kitchen," Rachel grinned. "With doctor."

"With whom?" Sam asked he even didn't realize his voice was loud.

"Doctor," Rachel repeated. "Her first love who is now a doctor. It seems the doctor planning to ask her out. How sweet."

Sam turned back to the kitchen. He remembered the Puck's words earlier. _You have to make a move before she slips away and get another guy._

Q&S_  
_

"Thank you," Quinn said cheerfully as she pats his shoulder when Sam put her down in front of her apartment.

"You're gaining weight after eating."

"I did eat a lot earlier." Quinn smiled.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "That's strange. You're not mad even if I told you're gaining weight. Looks like you're happy."

"You're right."

"Because you got a call from your doctor?"

"What?"

"Your first love."

Quinn nodded and smiled. "You're right," She looked down at her left foot. "He asked about my foot."

Sam silent for a moment. "You'd better get in before your flu become worse," He said. "Quinn?"

Quinn walked into her apartment and turned around. "Yes?"

"Don't forget to turn off all the lights when you get sleep later."

"You know I don't like the dark."

"Try it and you will see."

"See what?"

"If you don't try, you will not know." Sam smiled then walked into his apartment.

An hour later, when she came out from the bathroom after took a bath and getting ready to bed. Quinn remembered Sam's word.

"Turn off the lights?" Quinn muttered to herself. "There's no harm in trying."

She walked to the flashlight. Her hand holding the wall so she wouldn't feel lost and the other hand holding the flashlight. With one flick, her bedroom light was off.

Immediately Quinn blinked and gasped. Her bedroom ceiling was studded with stars. "Oh my God," Quinn mumbled. Slowly her hand released the wall and walked into the middle of her room, still looking up at the ceiling with amazement, "How…? Oh my God,"

Then she realized the photo was Sam sent to her is her bedroom ceiling. Apparently while watching an electrician to fix the problem, Sam painted the ceiling of her bedroom with a special paint that can be lit in the dark. Who would have thought that guy is also good at painting?

Quinn was still stunned. Then she grabbed her phone and dialed a number. "Sam?" Quinn looked up at the bedroom ceiling. "I've seen it," She paused. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

* * *

**A/N: Love it or leave it? Leave me a review and let me know whether you like it or not :) x**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hellooo! It was nice to be back. Sorry guys haven't been on in ages, so busy with school and stuff lately. Here is the eighth chapter, sorry for the grammatical error.**

**Read, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

"School reunion?" Sam said over the phone.

"Yup. The invitations have been sent a month ago. Have you accepted it?" Finn said over the phone.

"I haven't."

The traffic light change color into red and Sam automatically crossed the street. "Well, maybe because you moved from New York before the school year is over," Finn chuckled. "They don't know how to reach you. But don't worry you can come."

"All right then, I'll think about it. When is the reunion anyway?"

"I forgot the exact date but about a week after a New Year I think," Finn replied. "You could bring someone anyway."

Sam smiled. "That's great, maybe I'll bring someone."

"Me either." Finn said merrily over the phone.

"You said you don't have a girlfriend. One of the nurses huh?" Sam guessed.

"I did meet her at the hospital but she wasn't a nurse. I want to ask her out but I don't know will she say yes. Don't worry you'll meet her at the reunion." He responded. "Anyway I gotta go, I have work to do at the hospital."

"Gotcha. Bye." Sam hung up the phone.

Once Sam was walking down the Madison Avenue, one of the famous streets in New York. A variety of boutiques, restaurants, cafes and other shops that lined up the streets filled with many people. Sam made his way into the photo shop in his left side.

"Hello, can I help you?" the shopkeeper asked in a friendly way.

"Yes, I'd like to take my order yesterday. Is it finished yet?" Sam asked and gave the shopkeeper friendly smile.

"Of course, wait a minute please." The shopkeeper smiled widely.

A few minutes later the shopkeeper brought a small paper bag and handed it to Sam. Sam took out several photographs from the inside of the bag and checked each photo. All the photos are his shots since he set foot in New York. Like a view of New York City at night, the pedestrians in Times Square, the sunset from Hudson River and et cetera. Of course last but not least Quinn Fabray.

Sam held one of Quinn's photos that he took when he saw the girl sitting alone at one of the cafes on Fifth Avenue. He was often captured Quinn and most of the photos were taken without her knowledge. Before he took the girl to his school reunion there was something else he wanted to say to Quinn. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two Broadway tickets. The show date is December 24, Sam hoped Quinn didn't have any plan on that day.

Q&S

Quinn paced the aisle trying to find the place where one of the books she carried in her arms went. Shifting just right she put the book in the correct spot on the shelf and turned to move on to the next aisle. The books were balanced perfectly that she could see where to turn.

Quinn let out a sign of relief, as she made it around the corner. She relaxed her shoulders to grab the next book in the pile. But instead of releasing one book, they all fell. Quinn sighed and started picking up the fallen books. When she was done her phone vibrates.

"Hello Quinn."

"Finn?"

"How was your foot?" Finn asked over the phone.

"It was healed." Quinn said, smiling.

"That's great. Are you free tonight?"

"Yes."

"How about we go out for dinner tonight?"

Quinn smiled. "Sounds great."

Q&S

Sam sighed. He had tried to call Quinn about five times, but her phone was busy. Sam decided to see her at the library where she worked. Sam glanced at his watch. Most likely he could get there before Quinn got home. But Quinn wasn't at the library. According to her colleague, Quinn already got home.

Sam decided to have a dinner before he made his way to the apartment. He hurried into his favorite Italian restaurant. Sam shivered as he shoved his hands into the coat. The winter in New York had certainly been colder than he thought. He entered the restaurant and took a seat at a two-person table. After he ordered the menu he looked around the restaurant, waiting for his order. A few moments later, he saw a familiar face entering the restaurant.

Sam raised his eyebrow. _Isn't that Finn Hudson?_ He thought as he narrowed his eyes. Sam was about to approach his friend when a girl behind Finn followed him. Sam stopped and blinked his eyes when he recognized the girl.

_Quinn Fabray?_ _Quinn and Finn? What are they doing here?_ He thought. He was surprised. Sam came back to reality as the waiter came with his order. Sam started eating the food as he wondered about his two friends.

Sam head turned back at Quinn and Finn were sat down opposite. They're busy talking, then laughed. Sam remembered, Quinn had told him that the name of her first love was Finn and he is a doctor. Plus, Finn had mentioned him about the girl he was going to ask out. Sam didn't understand what was going on. When he was done eating, he paid his order and walked out of the restaurant.

Q&S

Quinn watched the television in her apartment with no interest. She had just returned from dinner with Finn. The dinner was interrupted by Finn got a call from the hospital, but she was very happy to spend their time together with Finn. She wanted to share her story with a friend but Rachel and Puck's apartment was empty, Sam was also not home.

Quinn heard someone step outside. She immediately turned off the television and get up from the couch. _Maybe_ _Rachel already home? Or maybe Sam?_ She thought. Quinn opened the door and stuck her head out.

"Sam?" Quinn greeted him.

"Oh, hi." Sam replied and took the key from his pocket.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked as she approached him.

"Out."

Quinn rolled her eyes as he answered her question. "What?" He asked Quinn. "You want to come in?" He asked again as he entered the apartment and Quinn followed behind him.

"Have you eaten?" Quinn asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Yes."

"I went dinner with Finn earlier." Quinn said immediately without being asked. She smiled widely.

"Finn?"

Quinn straightened her back and looked at Sam with sparkling eyes. "I've told you about him, right? My first love. His name is Finn Hudson,"

Hearing that name Sam sighed quietly. He slowly nodded blankly and mumbled unclearly.

"When I first met him ten years ago, I have absolutely no idea what he's like."

"Hm."

"But now I know he's a nice guy."

"Hm."

"And also smart."

"I'm thirsty."

Quinn paused for a moment and said, "I'll get the water."

Before she could get up from the couch, Sam had preceded her and walked into the kitchen, He was upset. How could she talk about Finn Hudson in front of him? But of course Quinn didn't know how Sam feels.

Feeling a little guilty for interrupting Quinn's story. Sam looked at her and said, "You seem happy."

Quinn smiled and nodded. Sam filled the glass with water and drank it. "Christmas is about a few days away," She said. "Finn asked me to watch a Broadway show on Christmas Eve."

Sam groaned inwardly. _No, please no. _Sam frowned. "Broadway?"

Quinn nodded and Sam cursed silently. "You got any plans for Christmas, Sam?" Quinn asked.

He wanted to tell her that he also had a Broadway tickets for her but what's the point of it? "I don't know," He said. Sam took a deep breath. "I'm tired," He said. "I think I want to go sleep now."

"Sure," Quinn smiled as she got up from the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Sam saw her out of his apartment and closed the door. Once again, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He was too late. He shouldn't have to wait to ask her out. He thought it would be a good idea if he got the tickets before. Now he must accept his stupid decision. Quinn will go out with Finn Hudson. The fact that Finn is his best friend making Sam getting upset. Looks like the history is repeating. She is interested in his best friend not him.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? The next chapter will be coming up as soon as possible. Review! ;)**


End file.
